Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter: Episode 4
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: Marlex and Barlem hunt down a Rebel traitor in this thrilling edition!.


Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter: Episode 3: The Kill On Shola

Marlex was sitting in his house on Mon Calamari, as he heard his hologramer beep, he pressed the button as a person popped up onto the holographer. "Is this Marlex Contor?" an old man said quickly. "Um Yes, it is, Can i help you?" the old man remained a straight look on his face" I have a job for you" Marlex had a big spread across his face "Go on" he said rather suspiciously. "There is an imperial traitor hiding in the galaxy, and we have confirmed the planet, do you mind a little heat?" Marlex raised an eyebrow and replied " what do you mean" The man then had a more or less sad look on his face "Shola" He said back (and if you don't know Shola is just like mustafar with the lava and everything) "huh, what's the pay like?" Marlex replied. "5000 credits at the max" Marlex took a deep breath and said simply "i'll do it" The man then forced a smile and said "very well, stop at our base on courasant tommorow for more details, i will send you some info of the bases location shortly" the old man said, again fairly quickly "Very good" Marlex said back.

Marlex was gearing up for his long journey, he got his gun, armor, thermal detonators ect. and then was off to his ship. "Hey Barlem" He Screamed (if you don't know, Barlem is his ewok pet/companion) He watched as Barlem came crawling in the hangar where he kept his ship. He Got in and pressed his hologram button to call Numen, the man who hired him. "What!?" Numen demanded as he answered his hologram. "It's Marlex Contor, I'm on my way there" The man kept the same stright look and just said "ok, good" and shut off his hologram. "Geez" Marlex mumbled as he launched off to Courasaunt.

He was travelling through space, on his way to courasant to get all the info. He couldn't help but think of what he would do with his 5000 credits, his rent for his house was only 250 credits per month, and he normally only got paid around 1500 on an average job, but he had no doubt he couldn't complete this mission, no matter how dangerous it was. As he was approaching Courasant he started typing buttons into his control panel, so the auto-pilot would land him at a near by hanger.

His ship was lowering for a landing, as he gathered his things and exited his ship. He approached the base, and he was shocked at how big it was, but then remembered it was an imperial base, so he was not so suprised, just a bit shocked. He went over to the main door and punched in the ID code Numen had given him. He walked in to see a big lobby, with a lot of people that looked very busy. He went to a large office room and asked the teller for Numen. "May i ask why you need him?" she said suspiciously "i'm a bounty hunter, hired to kill some traitor guy or something" the lady looked confused and said "uh ok, i will call Mr. Numen" Marlex looked frustrated and said "fine" as the teller got a device out and called Numen. "Hello, Mr. Numen, i have somebody here to see you, who claims he is a bounty hunter?" Numen took a few seconds to respond, but then said "Yes, send him in" The teller hung up and turned to see a grinning Marlex "told ya" he said as he walked into an elevator.

He entered Numens office, and was amazed at how big it was "Marlex?" he said as he entered the room "Yeah, i'm here" he responded. "Ok, lets get down to buisness" Numen said "there is a rebellion traitor who is selling rebel info to the empire, and we found out but... he ran off to a whole new palnet, and we have tracked him down to Shola. "Ok, good, so i just go in and kill him?" Marlex asked excitedly "Not exactly" Numen replied "you will go down, and look for him, we think we know exactly where he is, but it is a little more work than just going and killing him" Marlex kept a more or less happy look on his face and said "Ok, i'm prepared" Marlex said back "well, you will burn to death if you just go down, so we have provided a cooling suit for you" Marlex got a grin on his face and said "How generous" Numen actually smiled and said "we try to help as much as possible.

Marlex went into his ship, and took a nice, deep breath. "Well Barlem, this should be good" he said sarcasticly. Barlem squealed and climbed into his room on the ship, which was just a little storage/cargo room Marlex wasn't using on his ship. "whats with him" Marlex thought as the ship took off. Marlex was sailing through the open space, trying to track shola on his GPS system.

Eventually he saw a planet, and it was red, and according to his GPS, it was Shola!. He started pulling in to a small Rebel landing pad on the planet, and parked his ship and called Barlem back. "Alright were here, in my pouch", which was a small pouch on his back specificly desigened for Barlem. They exited the ship, And marlex was boiling hot. he started coughing and chocking, so he flipped his cooling tanks on his suit on. "Ah, much, much better" he said smoothly.

The two started walking toward the spot they thin the traitor was hiding. "uh, i hope all the credits will be worth it, i'm regreting this already" he nagged to Barlem. They walked past a cliff that was shooting lava from the top, and a splash of it landed next to Marlex and almost hit him! He jumped back and faintly screamed. He widened his eyes and continued forward, now very nervously.

He walked by and eventually noticed a small, metal structure, "bingo" he whispered to himself. He approached slowly, and looked inside a window. Inside he saw a few boxes and a bed. He was wondering whether or not to go in. On one hand, he might find evidence or something, on another someone may walk in or something of the sort. He decided to go inside and check it out, he entered and found a box labled "Trade and other significant affair records" Marlex took out his blaster pistol and shot the lock off of the box. He pulled out a few papers and read them over, thus confirming this is the traitors residence.

"Yeah, Numen this is it" he told Numen "excellent" Numen replied. He continued snooping through the shelf and found a folder labled "Trade records" he smiled, and grabbed it. As he was reading the papers, he heard someone say "Hands up"...

Marlex's eyes widened and his heart started pounding much faster "I said come with me" he heard someone say, but still didn't turn around. He finally turned to see a Bothan holding a blaster pistol at him. "uhh o-ok" Marlex said doubtfuly , and started walking with the Bothan. After a seemingly long walk, they reached a small fort, filled with Bothan soilders and guards. "Fresh bait" one of them yelled out, Marlex looked very worried and scared. They brought him to a small, dark room and threw him in. He looked around and could not see anything, luckily he had a flashlight in his bag. He opened his bag and realized something... Barlem was in the bag! "Barlem!? are you ok?" he said to Barlem, as he pulled his flashlight out.

He turned it on and shined it around "AHHHHH" he shouted as he saw a large pile of dead corpses in the corner, they all had different armor on... "Oh, oh, what the?" he kept saying realizing they all were bounty hunters, most likely after the traitor as well. He then just thought about escaping, he was more concered about escaping than what this mission was. He looked around and noticed a small vent, he then instructed Barlem to climb up and open it. As Barlem opened the vent he got a hook attached to rope, "This is where we differ from the rest" he told Barlem with great assurance.

He thrusted the rope up and started climbing, he was crawling through the small vent. He reached a dead end though, he turned around and saw a small window he didn't notice before. He was opening it when he saw a person walk in the room, they of course noticed Marlex as well. Marlex turned around and crawled as fast as he could, when he heard a siron start blasting. He was panicking and did not no what to do, he was very tired for some reason, and he noticed it was hard to breath as well. He could not turn his oxegyn tank on for his armor had been cut climbing into the vent, and the oxegyn would just leak out. He was panting and was getting really weak, when he turned on his flashlight to see better, and noticed some sort of smoke type substance, they were gasing him!.

He tried to break some of the vent to air out the gas, but he was increasingly weak. He then just sort of gave up and collapsed to the ground, he could barely see, but saw Barlem climbing out of the back pouch "B-B-Bar-Ba-" he just fell to the ground again. He then saw a very bright light, Barlem had broken a piece of vent, a rather large chunk to. Barlem just started squealing and jumping around. Marlex tried to crawl, and pulled his torso and head out, he could breath again!. He got out and regained his strength, slowly. He and Barlem continued toward an exit, they ran out and saw a few people,

He walked over with pure confidence and whipped out his blaster pistol "HEY!" he screamed "Where is the nearest exit? i'm getting out of here!". The guards looked baffled and pointed nervously at a door down the hall "Uh, um, right th-there" Marlex grinned and walked toward it, and as he walked by hit one of the guards with his gun. He started running after he left the complex, and obviously a guard had pulled an alarm so he had to hurry!.

He ran until he found a nice crevas on the side of a small cliff-type thing, he squeezed in and checked his radar and GPS. As he was doing that it hit him like a brick, he did not kill the traitor!. "uhh" he sighed as he he got out and looked around. He saw three guards near him, easy, he threw a thermal detonator in front of them, they looked around and before they realized what was going on, they were dead. He hopped up and charged back at the base.

Hewent back to the base and saw someone in a tower, that looked like the traitor. He grabbed his binoculars, and zoomed in, it wasn't the traitor. He graabed his rifle, attached a long barrel, a scope, and flipped a switch, it was now a sniper rifle. He zoomed in on the tower guard with his scope, aimed at tower guard's head and blew it right off. "Hweeeew" he relivedly breathed out.

He ran in the base and noticed this time a huge elevator, he hit the button, and the elevator opened to a fully armored soilder. The soilder was quick and clever, but not as much as Marlex, Marlex thrusted his gun and shot the guard in his unarmored neck. He went on the elevator and changed his armor with the guard, and stored hi armor in his backpack, along with Barlem. He went out the elevator on the floor labled "Executive offices hall".

He walked down and searched, and nobody bothered with him beacuse the place was in a frenzy due to the alarm. Evntually he saw a room marked "Zen Hobb's office" and Zen Hobb was in fact "the traitor". He opened the door to see him doing paperwork, even in this frenzy. "Sir, they say they need you on floor level 2, they did not tell me why, they just said to get you" The Hobb just got up and sighed "Huh, very well" he said.

Hobb stood up and went for the door, Marlex then took off his bag, for the safety of Barlem, and shot at Hobb. *click* *click*, His gun was jammed!. Hobb ran over and punched Marlex square in the face. "Ahh geez" Marlex tried getting up, but got kicked down. Hobb was going to get the radio off his desk, but luckily Marlex was able to throw his jammed blaster pistol at his leg.

Hobb fell to the floor to, they both got up and started punching and kicking each other. Marlex got punched in the throat and chocked and fell on the ground. Hobb took a gun off his desk and pointed at Marlex's face, "No...i" Marlex studdured "No one has gotten me what makes you think you can". Marlex just stared at him, he was about to pull the trigger when Marlex kicked his shin, he fell to the ground and went for the gun, but was stoped. Not by Marlex, but by Barlem, Barlem had scratched his back and he was bleeding pretty bad. Marlex then grabbed his gun, and without even thinking, shot Hobb.

"HaHa, easy credits" He cheered and clapped, while doing a small victory dance. He looked out a window and saw he wasn't too high up, he smashed in the window, and got his little parasail-type thing he had in his bag. He jumped out and started gliding, not so much gliding considering he had a few little rocket boosters on it. He found the same small cliff as before, and landed on it.

He pulled his GPS out, and located his ship, and started going toward it, it was not to far away. He got there in a few minutes and got in. "Hey, Numen, he's dead, the job is done" he told Numen over radio chat. "hmm very good, come back to our base for payment, again thank you, you are going a long way for helping the rebellion" Marlex grinned and started flying, thinking of what he might spend his credits on...


End file.
